


round and round The Round Table

by opposedplanet



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposedplanet/pseuds/opposedplanet
Summary: Toby and Django join forces in the name of True Love.





	round and round The Round Table

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first posted fanfiction! I've been playing MTAP almost obsessively and I'm actually working on a longer (much longer) piece for the game, but the idea for this got stuck in my head. :)

She was just reading the page for the fourth time when Django leaned his elbows on the bar in front of her.

"You want to tell me why you and Toby are fighting?" he invited. Linda scoffed. 

"We aren't fighting. He's ten. Fighting a ten year old is him yelling that he's right and you're stupid."

"That's not very kind of him," the older man frowned. 

"He's _ten_ ," she repeated. 

"Hmm."

He sauntered away to straighten chairs and wipe down tables. The restaurant was always a ghost town in the afternoon and Sonia was having a day out with Emily and Antoine. Linda had stuck around after lunch to enjoy the air conditioning and to keep her friend company. 

She was just about to start rereading the page a fifth time when he spoke again.

"He's upset and won't talk to me."

Linda sighed and snapped the book shut. It wasn't like she was really reading anyway, not with Django talking to himself under his breath and clinking away at the bottle wall and crouching under the counter so she had a great view of his-

"Well, _I_ don't know what he's on about either. I figure either it's not about me and I'm just an outlet, in which case it'll resolve itself, or it _is_ about me and eventually he won't be able to stand that I don't get why he's mad. If that’s the case, I'll let you know."

***

Linda blinked down at the little blonde boy, vaguely aware that her mouth was hanging open. She'd been leaving the Research Center just as school let out and he'd appeared at her elbow to tug her all the way outside the town gate to stand under the apple trees. 

"Toby, I can't just-"

"Why don't you get it!" he screamed and stomped off. 

Papa Bear was watching them from the door of his cabin and she found herself floating that way. 

"I have no idea," she admitted. 

"Aw aw aw aw."

"Yeah, I know."

He patted her head with just a little too much force and fed her apples covered in honey as consolation until she was so full she thought she might burst. 

***

"Did you know Toby thinks I'm a princess?"

She'd been day drinking, kind of. Django had been using her as a tester for his newest batch of spirits, which meant she'd been tasting half shots of alcohol all afternoon. He stilled.

"I might have known."

"Damn it, did you _tell_ him that?"

His shrug was as good as an admittance of guilt and she scrubbed at her face, surprised at how numb it felt. She didn't _think_ she was drunk. She sighed and stood. The room didn't spin and she only wobbled a little, so that was a good sign. 

Django stayed where he was while she wandered closer, frozen even when she got right up in his space. When she put one hand on his shoulder and the other above his heart his hands fluttered for a moment at her waist before they settled, and that's about where her courage failed her. 

With a groan she let her head fall against him. 

"He thinks I'm a _princess_ ," she complained. "He thinks I'm a princess. And you're a Knight."

She hoped he saw where she was going with this, because her face was already burning with embarrassment. One of his hands tightened for a moment, but he otherwise didn't react. Maybe she wasn't drunk _enough_. 

"He thinks I need to kiss someone to find True Love and he's _mad_ that I won't kiss _you_ , because he thinks you _already love me_."

Django shifted, uncomfortable.

"Maybe I've been telling him too many stories," he admitted. 

They stayed like that for another moment, in the low music of the restaurant, while Linda swallowed down her disappointment.

***

She was sitting on the bar. This was her plan, see, because Django _hated_ when people sat on the bar and if she refused to move he'd come over to _make her_.

Things hadn't been awkward since that afternoon, not exactly, but there was definitely a distance between them. He refrained from the light touches she so selfishly enjoyed, kept their banter away from flirtatious, and let someone else sit next to her when they gathered around with the Civil Corps to talk about adventure. 

Linda couldn't stop thinking about it.

The restaurant was empty now, as she'd expected, and Sonia was outside enjoying the afternoon sun or maybe playing hard-to-get at Albert. 

"Get down."

"No," she denied, and fought a grin when he set the rag on the counter and wiped his hand on his pants. 

"Lin, come on."

"I like it here."

When he sighed and stepped closer she spread her knees so he'd stand between them, her heart pounding and her palms sweaty as she pressed her lips to his cheek and then the corner of his mouth. He was still like stone and she gripped his coat to keep him from fleeing. 

"You don't want this," he said, but his eyes were dark with _something_ that made her shiver and she gave a chaste kiss to his lips before she leaned away, waiting for _anything_. 

" _True Love_."

It wasn't what she expected. He didn't surge forward to devour her, just slid a hand into her hair and pulled her toward him, hovering close to give her the chance to change her mind.

His lips were cool when he finally brought them against hers, and he tasted like apricots and wine when he bit her lip, so gentle she was shaking when she smoothed one hand under his coat to grab his shoulder. 

Yeah. That was. Yeah.

The door clicked open and she chased after him when he pulled away. 

"About time," Sonia said with a raised eyebrow. Linda laughed, cheeks burning, and Django rubbed a hand across the back of her neck when she jumped from the bar to unsteady feet. 

***

The next morning she saw Toby share a fistbump with the older man and realized she'd been well played. 

"Kind of underhanded," she commented after the kid left for school. 

"Well, darlin, I couldn't just sweep you off your feet."

Linda considered this, let her eyes slide across his back while he put his sword away. 

"You could _now_ ," she offered. 

That startled him. He stilled for a moment before he turned, but the summer sun made her feel brave and she just smiled. He grinned back, eyes full of promise as he came toward her.

"Later."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
